


Young and Beautiful

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1920, AU, Fluff, M/M, Shance Week 2016: Music/Dance/Fashion, shance week, shance week day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Week Day 6: Dance/Music/Fashion





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Week Day 6: Dance/Music/Fashion

Good evening, Shiro,” A man dressed in red sweater vest with a white shirt underneath, black pants and a black tie said, walking into the bar and behind the counter.   
  
“Hello, Keith,” Shiro replied, he was wearing almost the same exact color schemed outfit but instead of red he wore a black sweater vest.   
  
Though the year was 2016 the bar was themed to have a 1920’s look. The official counter where the drinks were served was on one side of the bar, while on the other end were tables and seating for anyone who needed it. Not far from the bar was a stage where they had a singer every night. The only difference from the 1920’s is that it was a bar open to both female and male singers.   
  
“Shiro, can you help me comb my hair back before we open?” Keith called from the back, Shiro having to set down a glass he was cleaning and wander to the back.   
  
The back was mostly just a room for storage and where the bartenders could take a break. Keith was looking in one of the small mirrors they had back there, trying to comb his wild mullet. Shiro took the comb from Keith, running it through Keith’s hair and getting the gel to pull it all back.   
  
“Who’s playing tonight anyway?” Shiro asked, focused on getting any stray hairs to come back into the already pulled back strands.   
  
“Not sure the name. But I can tell you they look amazing in blue,” Keith replied, closing his eyes in content.   
  
“Interesting,” Shiro said, finishing up and setting the comb down before running one more sweep of hair gel through Keith’s thick ebony locks.   
  
“They are also singing one of your favorite songs,” Keith added, looking at himself in the mirror one last time before walking to the door and glancing back at Shiro once more.    
  
Shiro didn’t to say anything, he turned around and Keith had already left the room.   
  
Looking at himself in the mirror one more time, Shiro adjusted any hairs that had fallen out of place before leaving the room. When Shiro walked back out into the bar Keith had disappeared off to serve some tables that had just come in and the band was setting up their instruments.   
  
The piano and the base had to be the biggest and heaviest instruments that were to be set up, plus they had to make sure everything was in working order. Someone stood the mic, making noises into it to test the sound.   
  
Shiro let out a small sigh, walking to the counter and serving some of the customers that had shown up.   
  
He was in the middle of mixing a drink over his shoulder when he looked over and saw the person Keith had been talking about. The girl- no, this wasn’t a girl. This was a _man_ in a _dress._ This had never happened at their bar. They had male singers in suits and females in dresses but never this. Shiro gawked at the man before him. He was absolutely _stunning._   
  
He wore a grey-blue dress with tassels right at the bottom, two rows of a pearl necklace against his dark skin and a black headpiece that rested on his forehead and rested against his brown hair. His eyes were almost the same color as the dress but shined brighter.     
  
Turning away, he tried his best to focus on the drinks he was making and the cups he was cleaning. He glanced up for a moment and he noticed how the man was looking at him with eyes he had only ever seen from women.   
  
A voice filled the room which was followed by the instruments behind it.   
  
_“I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now,”_ __  
__  
Practically melting from the soothingness of the voice, Shiro cleaned off a glass, looking out the corner of his eye to see the singer looking at him again. The singer in turn gave a quick wink to Shiro. Shiro could feel his entire face heat up and he knew how obviously red it must be. 

A few more lined went on until the singer reached the chorus

_ “Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me _

_when I got nothing but my aching soul?”_ __  
__  
Shiro moved his hips slightly, enjoying the sound of the singer's voice and the calming affect that came with it.   
__  
_“I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?”_ __  
__  
“You enjoying yourself?”   
  
Shiro practically jumped from Keith suddenly appearing next to him, almost dropping the cup he was holding.   
  
“Uh, yeah…” Shiro trailed off, glancing at the singer before going back to cleaning cups.   
  
_“Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll, the way you play for me at your show and all the ways I got to know, your pretty face and electric soul,”_  
  
“He keeps looking at you, Shiro,” Keith said, mixing up a drink for someone waiting at the bar.   
  
“Shhhhh, I know,” Shiro said, trying to keep his gaze away from Keith and the singer.   
  
Shiro moved around behind the bar, trying to ignore everything around him and just try and calm his pounding heart down as the chorus rolled on once again. __  
__  
_“Dear Lord, when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man. When he comes tell me that you'll let him in,”_ __  
__  
Glancing at the singer, Shiro caught the sense of bedroom eyes once again, his palms and forehead beginning to sweat from nervousness. __  
__  
_“Father tell me if you can, oh that grace, oh that body, oh that face makes me wanna party. He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds,”_ __  
__  
The instruments began to go at the pace they did every time the chorus kicked in, but towards the end did their final beats before going silent, the bar filling with applause.   
  
Another man stepped up to the mic, poking it a few times before starting,   
  
“That was an amazing performance by Lance Mcclain! Another round for applause for him!”   
  
The singer, now known as Lance, bowed to the audience that was around the bar and it once again filled with clapping and some whistles and shouts (even a few muffled cat calls). Lance stood from his bow and the man guided him to the changing room to send the next singer out.   
  
“I’ll be right back. Keith, hold down the fort,” Shiro said, setting down a drink he had just made and walking towards the changing rooms.   
  
“Don’t take too long,” Keith replied, pouring himself one of the drinks and slamming it back.   
  
Shiro walked slowly to the door that lead to the dressing rooms, looking at each of the names on the doors until he found the one that said __Lance. Taking a moment to take deep breaths, he lifted a metal hand, clacking it against the door.   
  
A voice that was much different from the one that sang called “Come in” through the door and Shiro went in. Lance was sitting in a chair taking off his pearls and headpiece.   
  
“Oh, it’s you,” Lance cooed, sticking out his tongue playfully.   
  
Awkwardly adjusting his bowtie, Shiro looked away from the other, trying to calm down his nerves and actually speak.   
  
“Hi, L-Lance. My name is Sh-,”   
  
“Hi, Shiro,”  Lance replied, turning his chair to face him.   
  
Shiro stood there with a look of shock displayed on his features, “How did you…?”   
  
“Keith told me. He came and talked to me about you before I went out there,” Lance replied.   
  
Shiro let out a small sigh, turning his full attention to Lance with a bit of a more serious look, if one could call it that with how much he was blushing.   
  
“You’re singing was truly amazing,” Shiro managed to get out, trying to keep his voice steady.   
  
“Thank you, Keith actually suggested I sing that song a few weeks back. He even mentioned how handsome you are and he wasn’t lying,” Lance smirked, eyes becoming slightly lidded. Shiro was going to reply but his mouth snapped shut and he froze to his spot after he fully processed what Lance had said.   
  
“Anyway, I have to get going. I’m sorry to cut this meeting short. Can I see you around?” Lance asked, lightly placing a hand under Shiro’s chin. Gulping, Shiro nodded not able to get words to actually come out.   
  
“Awesome,” Lance smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to Shiro’s cheek before pulling away, “See you around gorgeous.”     
  
Lance exited the room after putting on his jacket, leaving a flustered Shiro in the empty room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Find me on Twitter! @shiirxtakashii


End file.
